1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a gynostemma extract surfactant for use in cleaning agents, emulsifiers, foaming agents and the like, and a method for producing the same.
2. Related Art
Surfactants are generally defined as materials that can greatly reduce the surface tension of water even when used in very low concentrations. A surfactant works by reducing the surface tension of the washing solvent, such as water, so that non-polar oils and insoluble dirt can be dissolved or dispersed by polar water molecules. It generally contains non-polar regions of its molecules to attract a non-polar substance like oil by way of molecular attractive forces. The surfactant also contains a polar region of its molecule which will allow it to be solvated or surrounded by polar water molecules thereby dispersing the oil or dirt into the aqueous medium to be washed away. The surfactant will form a micelle or spherical structure in which the oil molecule is completely surrounded by the non-polar region of the surfactant molecular, while the polar end of the molecule faces outward forming loose hydrogen bonding and stabilization with water molecules.
One common use of a surfactant is in sanitary applications as a cleaning agent where dirt and oils are removed from surface areas such as skin, hairs, and household furnishings. Another common use of a surfactant is in the manufacture of skin-care products as an emulsifier in a base solution for the active ingredients.
Currently, harsh chemical detergents like sodium dodecyl sulfate (sodium lauryl sulfate) and harsh traditional soaps are common surfactants in the manufacture of cleaning and emulsifying products. Chemical detergents have been found irritating and harsh in removing oily substances from the human body skin. These chemical detergents may contain traces of unwanted harmful chemicals especially when they are derived from non-renewable petrochemical sources. Additionally, a possible link to skin cancer has been found with sodium lauryl sulfate, a surfactant, when combined with mineral oil in moisturizer lotions.
Accordingly, there is a need for milder, non-synthetic, renewable, naturally-occurring surfactants, which can provide beneficial effects to skin with reduced irritation.